Sweet and Salty
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: A series of one-shots all revolving around the love of a friend and something sweet to tie together the time spent with them. All full of lemons and super cuddles; You have been WARNED!


**A/N:** Okay, time for a new Anime. So if any of you have read my profile, you'll see that I also love Fairy Tail and am currently in the process of writing some stuff for my page. I may also include some Supernatural stuff in here as well since that is another love I have. I'm hoping to just have a series of stories involving my favorite shippings, so this might end up having quite a few chapters. Anywho…here is my first Fairy Tail yaoi – Gray/Natsu (I hardcore ship these two from this guild) Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Guy on Guy about to pursue…but with some ice cream. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters or places mentioned in Fairy Tail.

 **Sweet and Salty; Melting Ice Cream**

 **1** **st** **Shipping – Gray & Natsu**

Natsu lay on a beach towel, watching the light gleam off the cerulean blue sea as the sun seemed to sizzle the sand around him. The gritty grains glittered like an endless stretch of powdered diamonds and rare jewels with the array of shells that poked out. Once in a while, he glanced around the beach. It was supposed to be reserved for them to train, that way they did not freeze or burn or slash or summon spirits onto random beach goers. So they had a vast coast at their disposal, yet no sign of Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla or even Happy. All he had was Gray...much to his annoyance.

It didn't help that Gray looked completely calm by the fact that they were alone on a secluded beach. The Ice-Make wizard happily licked up the side of a strawberry ice cream cone.

"It's too hot out here & where the hell are the girls?" Natsu practically growled. "We should be training, not just sitting here on the beach!"

"Stop whining about it, it's really annoying! Besides, when has it ever been too hot for _you_?"

Natsu shot Gray an angry scowl, which the Ice wizard defiantly ignored. Instead, he savored his ice cream, licking it with content. His tongue followed the swirling grooves up to the peaked top, and then his lips wrapped around and sucked the top of the ice cream into a pink apex.

Natsu watched him licking the creamy, frozen treat at a tantalizingly slow pace. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, but Gray saw the movement.

"If you're so hungry, you should just go buy your own" He then turned his head and gave the Dragon Slayer a cocky smile. "Unless you're drooling over me… usually it's just girls doing that though."

Natsu growled and angrily turned away. Something about being here with Gray, stuck with just him, made Natsu annoyed and for some reason, very uncomfortable suddenly.

Gray paused in licking his ice cream and used his free hand to wipe some sweat dripping down his forehead. He sighed, cursing that he hated to be out in this summer heat. "Damn, it's hot today. How can you wear that scarf? Gah!" he moaned. "Just looking at you is making me hot"

Natsu involuntarily gulped hard. Why...oh, _why_ did Gray have to moan that way right now? Really, why?

"Take it off, dragon breath" Gray said with a scoff as he directed his attention back towards the waves and continued to lick his frozen treat.

Instead of arguing with Gray about his lifeline to Igneel, Natsu tugged off the white scarf and folded it carefully, placing it on his beach towel to keep it out of the sand.

"Happy now?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he asked Gray the inquiring question.

Gray turned his head towards Natsu's direction mid-lick and nodded once. With a sigh of contentment, he leaned backwards on one hand, sweat dripping down his finely toned chest, with a happy and relaxed, almost erotic even, smile on his face. His eyes scanned over the beach with slight awe. Despite the unbearable heat, it really was a beautiful location. There was a thicket of trees not too far from the water's edge that kept the place hidden from nosy people while they trained.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

Gray was taken from his thoughts by the shouts of the Dragon Slayer sitting next to him. He raised an eyebrow and hummed questioningly at Natsu.

"Your ice cream is dripping all over! It's pretty annoying that you're eating it so slow and letting it melt down your hand! That's gross!" Natsu shouted irately.

"Well, sorry if I don't inhale my food like you do…" He said with a sly smile which only received a glare from Natsu. Gray then looked down at his hand holding the melting ice cream; the cold drips had felt so good that he hardly realized just how sticky it was. He began to lick up his wrist and hand, following the serpentine drip of some melted pink sweetness. Then he licked around his fingers, smacking his lips as he cleaned the drippy mess.

Natsu growled while watching Gray. _Dammit, how can I possibly be thinking that's hot!? It's Gray!_ He argued with his inner thoughts.

He had no idea if Gray was just being himself, or if he was purposely acting erotic, licking the ice cream like that. Much to his frustration, Natsu felt himself stiffening and cursed under his breath. He shifted his body away so Gray would not notice. "Ah! Just finish eating it already! Even if the girls are late, we can still train."

"Then go," Gray said, licking slowly up the side of the cone. "I'm not stopping you from training."

Natsu quickly considered just running out into the ocean to hide himself, but when he looked back at Gray, the Ice-Make wizard was looking straight at him. With a smirk, he licked the ice cream round and around, and then sucked on the top noisily. Natsu flinched backwards, shocked at the lustfulness in Gray's eyes. Was Gray amused at Natsu's discomfort?

"What? Am I pissing you off?" Gray asked smugly.

Natsu gazed at icy blue eyes with simmering heat in his and growled with a dangerously soft tone. "You're making me horny as hell, so knock it off."

Gray's jaw dropped in shock and his face flushed red. "Bastard! Why the hell would you say that?"

Natsu growled in slight frustration "I'm saying that you're making me hard as a rock, ya pervy popsicle!" He pointed a finger towards his groin, demonstrating what he meant.

"Me!?" Gray noticed that his voice had gone up a few octaves all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and it's really annoying so just eat the damn ice cream already!" Natsu said with a glare.

Gray was slightly annoyed. "Hey, if you're gonna get aroused just because I'm eating something slowly, then don't watch me… pervert."

"I tried that, but I can't help it." Natsu's hand slid down himself, trying to push the stiffness away. "It won't go down though."

"So go jump in the ocean!" Gray shouted pointing a finger at the rolling waves.

Natsu only shook his head a few times. "Doesn't work. My body temperature is too hot." He tried to cover himself as he blushed crimson with embarrassment, yet he could hardly help but touch himself a little through the flame-print fabric, just to try and ease the straining ache. "This is all your damn fault!" he growled under his breath.

"What? How is this _my_ fault?" Gray asked. His eyes had shifted downwards at some point as he was talking. The way Natsu carefully moved his long fingers up along his hidden shaft sent blood rushing to Gray's own member. He looked away, thinking this had to be the most awkward moment of his life.

Suddenly, Natsu drew his face closer to Gray's and stuck out his tongue to lick the melting ice cream cone still in his hand. He licked circles on the top, then looked at Gray seductively as he smacked his lips together.

"Natsu. Wha?…what the?..." Gray stuttered. He felt as his body shuddered involuntarily under those lowered lids and searing green gaze.

"You're quite a messy eater Gray" Natsu cut him off with a smirk. "And you have some on your face. Right…here."

As Natsu leaned in even closer, Gray backed up a fraction. However, Natsu snaked his tongue out and licked a droplet of creamy pink off the corner of Gray's mouth, then sucked on his lower lip, tasting the sweetness. He pulled back, sucking that plump lip with him, and bit it slightly just before releasing it, earning a soft hiss from Gray. Then Natsu licked his own mouth with a droll smirk.

"Yummy"

Gray swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Indeed, Natsu was horny. It was the first time Gray had ever seen the Dragon Slayer like this; it both shocked and aroused him. Without further thought, he shoved hard against Natsu's chest, sending him flying backwards, into the hot sand, and looking decidedly flustered.

"Not interested, flame brain, so go mess with somebody else." Gray growled and reached his hand subconsciously towards his own throbbing groin.

"It's your fault for getting me hot like this." Natsu said as he wiped grains of sand from his palms.

Gray snickered at that remark and replied in amusement, "Well, if it's worthy, I just may consider it." Then, with a gleam in his narrowed eyes, he gave his ice cream a hard lick, sucked the top to a frosty point, and ran his tongue over his lips. Two could play at this little game!

Natsu jumped to his feet and stomped across the sand with determination. "Dammit Gray, don't challenge me!"

"Yeah? Or what?" Gray asked running his tongue over his bottom lip once more. I'm afraid you're gonna have to impress me a little first. Are you _up_ to that standard?" he finished with before taking the top of the cone into his mouth one more.

"Little!?" Natsu practically squeaked with his response.

Stopping directly in front of Gray, Natsu defiantly pulled down his flame-print swim trunks, and his erection sprang forth, revealing its whole length reaching to his navel. Indeed, it was impressively huge, twitching slightly as the salty sea breeze blew over the inflamed skin of the head. Gray choked on the ice cream in his mouth.

"Holy…Wow!" He gasped.

Gray was too busy gawking to notice to wide smirk forming at the corners of Natsu's mouth.

He had gone swimming with Natsu before, changed together in hotel rooms, even soaked in hot springs together, yet he had never honestly _looked_ down there. A glance, maybe, just to see if his size was something he could tease Natsu about. Although always flaccid, even in those innocent situations he realized Natsu was well-endowed. Now, seeing it fully erect for himself, Gray couldn't help but feel himself stiffening quickly!

Natsu noticed the way Gray shifted his hips as his erection sprang to life inside his snowy swim trunks. He grinned seductively, giving a long and teasing stroke up his shaft until he reached the top. Sarcastically, he asked, "Is this big enough for ya Snowflake?"

Gray swallowed hard. However, he was not about to be conquered through intimidation as he quickly rewrote the scenario inside his head. "It's alright. I've seen bigger"

The glint of irritation in Natsu's eyes was quite satisfying. Gray continued to lick to his ice cream, humming as he enjoyed the cold treat. Natsu dropped down right in front of Gray and plunged his tongue into the frozen sweet, glaring into Gray's eyes, daring him to back away. Gray kept licking, although his breaths were getting faster and his whole body was reacting to Natsu's seductive actions. Then the Dragon Slayer wrapped his mouth around the top of the confection, moaning softly as he pinched his lips over the strawberry flavored sweetness and sucked it into his mouth as he looked at Gray with a lustful stare.

Gray scoffed softly. "Are you looking for attention or something?"

Gray placed his tongue on the opposite side of the cone as Natsu lowered his face back down with a smirk. Natsu's tongue slithered around the edge, gliding along the tip of Gray's tongue. Then, for a second, Gray licked at that hot tongue instead. Natsu gave a quiet gasp and held his tongue still as he tasted Gray's interesting flavor. Like catching fresh snowflakes as they fell. Gray gave a slow lick up his tongue, into Natsu's mouth, then sucked his tongue all the way to the tip.

Gray sardonically asked, "Tempting enough for you?"

Natsu growled deep in his throat. His hand slipped under the elastic of Gray's swimsuit and grabbed hold of the stiff member. Gray gasped with a moan, and Natsu hummed as he gave the enlarged organ hiding inside a few slow strokes, until he felt wetness on the tip.

"Seems you want this just as much as me" Natsu grinned as he watched Gray's head tip back and his breath came in short gasps.

"Shu-shut up, bastard…" Gray managed to stutter out as Natsu tugged once more before removing his hand.

Natsu hooked his fingers around the waistband of Gray's swim trunks and pulled down, sliding off the shorts. He watched Gray as the Ice-Make wizard's breath quickened, his lips parted slightly. Desire shimmered like frost in those ice blue eyes. They had both gone past the point of thinking this was annoying, or even doing it purely to challenge one another. It had been replaced by lust, want and need.

They needed this.

Gray tipped his head to the side and smirked as he watched Natsu staring with desire and need in his green eyes. He held the ice cream over top of him as it started to drip, letting the puddling drops of cold cream melt onto his standing member. Natsu's throat hitched at the pinkness dripping down that flaring head. As Gray slid the nearly finished ice cream slowly down his length, he moaned quietly at the frozen coolness against his hot skin. He heard a hiss of lust from the Dragon Slayer and looked up seductively.

Gray smirked and gave his hips a slight thrust towards the slayer. "You wanna taste my ice cream Natsu?"

Natsu's pulse jolted through his body like flames as infatuation took over. He slammed Gray down onto the beach towel and began to attack his mouth, ramming an aggressive kiss onto him. Gray had never in his life been kissed so roughly...and it was surprisingly alluring. Could it be he liked it rough? He had never had an aggressive lover, so he was unsure. Natsu's brutal battle against his lips and tongue made Gray think that maybe he had just discovered a new kink. He felt a moan slip from his throat, and a whimper as Natsu pulled his face back.

Natsu pulled away slowly, panting heavily as tension thrummed through his body like crazed heat. "Dammit Gray! Now you've done it!"

"Hey, I haven't done anything" Gray smiled innocently. "And neither have you…besides stealing my ice cream and making an impromptu assault on my mouth." He paused with a sly smile. "So what are you planning on doing then, fire lizard?

Natsu growled in his throat as he eyed Gray's member dripping with melted ice cream. He bent down and licked up the drips, letting his tongue lap up from root to tip.

"What the hell?" Gray gasped

"I'm taking up your offer." Natsu said with a playful grin. "I'm gonna eat your ice cream…and more Gray."

Then his head dived down and took Gray to the back of his throat. Gray groaned at the sudden moist heat devouring him. Natsu sucked on him like a hungry animal, even growling softly, tasting the sweetness of strawberry and salty bitterness of pre-cum. Natsu let one of his hands drift down to Gray's balls and massaged them, getting a choked squeal of surprise out of the Ice-Make wizard.

"Ahh…Damn, your fingers are like fire!" Gray hissed through his teeth.

Natsu smiled sadistically. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked in an arrogant tone. "I can stop...if you beg me to."

Gray shot him a glare and yelled, "Screw you, ash breath!"

"Hmm, tempting offer. Maybe I'll let you next time." Natsu smirked before diving back down over Gray's engorged shaft.

Gray desperately tried to hold back the slew of slutty noises gargling in his throat, yet at the motions currently happening to his body, he momentarily lost control. Loudly, he moaned, "Arrrgh! Oh yes! _Nnngh_. Natsu!" He raised up onto his elbow to watch Natsu sucking the life out of him.

 _God Damn, his mouth is like a freakin' furnace!_ "Harder…c'mon" Gray whimpered out.

Natsu sucked so hard, his cheeks hollowed out. Then, sensing Gray's body warming ever so slightly the rougher he got, he bared his teeth and wracked them over the sensitive skin.

"Mmph, Natsu!" This confirmed it. Gray liked it rough. Who would have known!

Natsu pulled back with a pop, leaned over Gray's body, and stuck his tongue into the cold mouth to let Gray taste the bitter-sweet mixture of strawberry and pre-cum. Gray flinched at the taste, yet the kiss was too good to pull back. He let his tongue battle with Natsu until his mouth was only full of the delicious mix of cinnamon and smoke that was Natsu.

Gray moaned against Natsu's lips as he pulled his face back. The Dragon Slayer laughed softly. "Best damn dessert I ever had"

He couldn't help but grin. "Clearly you haven't tasted very many different kinds of ice cream then"

"I don't want ice cream, just you" Natsu said gazing into blue eyes.

Gray blinked in surprise at Natsu's serious tone. "Just...me? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Natsu leaned right up into his face and whispered in a seductive tone. "I wanna fuck you so hard that you'll be sore for a week. I want to plunge into your ass and screw you senseless as you beg for more."

Gray felt his mind go totally blank. Natsu talking dirty? And he wanted him? Never would he have imagined that the pink haired idiot could be capable of saying something like that. Natsu was silly…not slutty. Still, using words like this made a stabbing shiver ripple over Gray's nerves like ice flowing through his veins.

Natsu grinned broadly at the wide-eyed stare of surprise beneath him. Sure, he might act goofy most times, but he still had needs. The Dragon side of him was becoming a possessive personality that all Slayers had. Need was beginning to overtake his body and could no longer be satisfied by just his palm.

"Wasn't this your plan all along, Gray?" he asked confrontationally. "Isn't that the reason you bought an ice cream? Just to tease me with it?"

Gray scoffed. "No. It's hot and I like ice cream. Besides, I was hungry"

"So am I. But I think I've had enough of your _ice cream_. I want a different dessert. Actually," he said, plotting something naughty. "Hand me the rest of that before you drop it in the sand"

Gray handed over the cone. "It's practically gone"

"Fine for what I want to do with it" Natsu muttered to himself. He pushed apart Gray's legs, bending his knees up and eyed his back entrance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked worriedly.

Natsu gave him a playful grin and whispered "Just trust me." Natsu bit off the cone's bottom tip before placing it near Gray's entrance.

"Natsu don't…"

But Gray was quickly silenced by the strange new feeling taking place in his bottom. Gray gasped as the tip of the sugar cone poked him down there, entering only an inch or so, but more than enough to feel good. It was rough, but the melting ice cream was also soothing. Natsu twisted the cone ever so slightly and let the melty cream collecting inside dribble over and run down Gray's exposed area.

"Damn…" Gray hissed at the sticky coldness.

Natsu removed the cone and heard Gray hiss once more. He leaned over and licked the ice cream, circling around the puckered star with the tip of his tongue. He lapped up the sweet dessert, sucking on parts of Gray's inner thigh then kissing and licking down to the entrance once more. Gray gasped at the moist heat slathering over him as his body shivered, yet he made no noise, no exclamation of enjoyment. He covered his face with his hands to hide his flushed cheeks.

 _Acting stubborn, huh?_ Natsu thought to himself _Then I'm gonna make you beg for it!_

Natsu suddenly pushed his tongue inside. Still, Gray didn't shout or scream. Only a moaning grunt escaped his throat. Natsu continued sliding his tongue in and out of that tight entrance. He savored the sounds of Gray resisting against all the pleasure, and the smells from his body that betrayed the ice wizard's stubborn pride. A hot hand went up to stroke Gray in rhythm to the thrusting tongue, making Gray's throat hitch and choke back a moan.

Suddenly, Gray could no longer suppress his moans. "Dammit! N-Natsu...nnnngh, that feels...so...good."

That small victory made Natsu hum with happiness that vibrated all through Gray's ass, making the raven haired wizard shake more.

Gray finally surrendered to the temptation and shouted in frustration "Alright, I give up, just do it already!"

Natsu hummed again, ignoring Gray's demand, and continued his slow licking torture, jabbing his tongue in more. Then he chuckled slyly. "It's annoying when something is licked slowly, isn't it?"

"Uuuugh...Natsu...ple-…" Gray was ready to beg if need be.

"Oh no, I'm not giving up that easily." Natsu said with a smug smile, shocking Gray has a soft moan escaped his lips. He looked down at the remaining ice cream cone still in his hand. "You know, there's still plenty of treat left inside this."

Natsu stuck two fingers into the ice cream, shoving the frozen dessert into the cone, then he slowly drew them out, smirking at the wide blue eyes staring in lustful need at him. He thrust the fingers into the ice cream again, slowly this time. Gray groaned at simply watching Natsu's fingers plunging in and out, dipping into the pink ice cream and coming out thoroughly coated. More melted drips fell out of the hole bitten into the bottom of the cone, and Natsu let it cover his shaft. Although the feel of cold stickiness dripping over him was annoying to the heat seeker, the gawking look on Gray's face was totally worth it!

"Mmm," Natsu groaned, purposely sounding dirty. "It's so cold that my body wants to warm it up. I wanna heat it all up until it melts all over" He said as he licked his lips slowly.

"Dammit, Natsu!" Gray growled, but his voice was husky with the tension of desire.

Natsu pulled his fingers out and showed them to Gray, squishing the sticky cream between the webbing in his fingers. He licked up the side of the ice cream cone and smacked his lips. Then, with the fingers coated in melted ice cream, he reached down and plunged them into Gray's ass. It felt deliciously cold on Gray, only to be warmed up fast by Natsu's fingers.

"Ahhh…ssshitt!" Gray hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're…so…hot! Damn!"

Natsu enjoyed watching Gray's face cringe with pain and desire. He thrust two fingers in and out as Gray groaned loudly at the pleasure sweeping over him. He thrust in a third finger, earning a sharp gasp and a louder moan from the ice wizard.

Gray did not want to admit how good it felt. He tried to silence himself by tightening his throat until veins popped up on the side of his neck. He bit on his lip until he swore he could almost taste blood. Deep down inside, he wanted Natsu to penetrate him hard with that monstrously huge slab of manhood. But like hell he'd show that kind of weakness! Yet even though his mind did not want to surrender, his body begged for it. He could hardly help but squirm under the touch of that scalding hand. The Dragon Slayer curled his fingers and hit something that blinded Gray with a burst of shiny snowflakes, like staring into a blizzard.

His chain of thought was cut off when he felt Natsu licking his nipple. The fiery yet sticky tongue lapped circles, then suddenly sucked on the perky pink dot. Still, Gray held in his moans, but then Natsu gave it a bite between his teeth and pulled. Gray's back arched hard, and he cried out a loud moan followed by a whimper.

"Ahh, now _that_ is a very sexy sound," the Dragon Slayer said appreciatively.

As he thrust his fingers in and out, Natsu looked over Gray's writhing body. Those hips, scarred from years of battles, pushed at his callused fingers, begging for more. Go deeper, faster. Even if Gray tried to be stubborn, his body tattled its eagerness. For some reason, watching that clash of wills in the man below him was fascinating to Natsu. It made each moan, gasp, whimper, each thrust of Gray's hips, each flinch of his erection, feel to Natsu like a victory, and the Dragon Slayer loved nothing better than to win against the icy stripper!

Suddenly, Natsu stopped in his actions and slowly pulled his fingers out.

Gray gasped. "What the hell Natsu! Why are you stopping _now_?" He snapped.

Natsu stood on his knees, exposing his member, still with dripping ice cream covering it, to Gray's full view. The Ice-Make wizard gulped at the tempting image, and his body tightened in eagerness. "Stop?" Natsu chuckled darkly. "Oh hell no! I'm not finished with you yet. Hmm, I just wonder how I should continue to torment you next..."

Gray banished his pride and gathered all his courage into a shout. "Oh, just fuck me already, you bastard!"

Natsu blinked at just how hot Gray sounded, and then he grinned in victory. "So, you want my little dragon, huh?"

"You call that ridiculously huge slab of meat _little_?" Gray panted. "C'mon Natsu, I'm _begging_ you!"

Natsu spread Gray's legs apart a little more. However, when he reached down and stroked himself, he realized that instead of lubing him, the ice cream only made him very sticky. If he tried it this way, it would be worse and far more painful than doing it dry. He made a mental note for the future; ice cream made bad lube. Instead, he reached over towards the sunscreen lotion.

"H-have you ever done this before?" Gray asked quietly, sounding a little nervous.

He watched as Natsu squirted some white lotion into his hand and stroked it over his manhood a few times. He gulped with anticipation trying to not let nerves get the best of him.

Natsu smiled yet did not answer. He had been holding back his urges, but now he decided to pleasure them both. Talk was unneeded and annoyingly distracting. He held himself and aligned it in front of Gray's entrance. With a look of silent asking for permission he waited. Gray nodded wordlessly granting approval. Natsu squeezed the head in.

Gray's head shot back as he screamed and snapped his eyes shut.

Sweat slid down Natsu's face as he grabbed Gray's hips to push his way in. He was not even halfway before pausing in tiredness. He pulled back a little and waited.

"Damn Gray…so…tight" Natsu said between small puffs of air.

Gray cursed repeatedly under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit! You're too big…it hurts!"

Natsu took that as a compliment and squeezed in more, groaning, until he was all in.

"Wait! Stop! Please, no more. I...I can't…" Gray whimpered hotly and cringed.

Natsu grabbed his shaking head "That's the worst part of it" He assured him. He leaned over and kissed Gray "I'm in"

Natsu held onto him, kissing him to distract him from the pain, listening to the soft pants that left both their mouths. Slowly, Gray's body eased as it comfortably accepted the fiery intruder. He shuddered out a sigh and widened his thighs a little more to make room for Natsu's hips.

Natsu grunted as he held his control by a thread "Gray, you're loosening up" He whispered around kisses. "You feel so good! Are you ready for me to move?"

Gray nodded once and whispered "Yeah, I think so."

"I'll try to be gentle" Natsu said as he kissed him again.

Natsu slowly started thrusting in and out. Gray grunted as pain hit again, but he realized that tensing up only made things worse. He took on a meditative calmness, and as he did, his body's pain vanished, leaving behind such an intense pleasure. Gray had never experienced anything quite so encompassing, not even with his previous lovers. As their bodies melded together, Gray let himself groan, grunt, whimper and occasionally give a high…and decidedly unmanly, squeak when Natsu stroked past something deep within him. Natsu watched him with fiery intensity. Gray looked so sexy with the facial expressions he was making and the noises escaping his mouth.

Natsu wanted more of him! No, he needed more. He had to claim him.

"Nnngh, yes! Ahhhn...more. Natsu…harder!" Gray groaned.

Natsu grabbed Gray's ass cheeks, spread them wider apart, and set up a frantic pace. Obviously Gray was ready enough for it. He pounded faster, harder, panting as he gave it all to the ice wizard as roughly as he could.

"Oh, yes! Just like...like that. Nnnngh...yes. Just like that...oh God- _aaaaah!_ "

"Moan for me, Gray. Give me more!" growled Natsu as he slammed his hips harder against him.

Gray screamed. "Natsu! Ahh..."

Gray felt his body lift and lunge forward, grabbing hold of Natsu's shoulders. His fingers clung onto Natsu and scratched hard, digging in his nails as it felt like he had to hold onto something , anything, to keep himself from flying over the edge of bliss. Natsu roared at the pain slicing into his shoulder blades. That agony, tickling at all the pleasure, drove Natsu into a blinding frenzy. He pushed himself faster into Gray, making his back curl up and his legs flail in the air. Sweat rolled over both their bodies and mixed into a salty concoction that coated the sand wherever it landed.

Gray moaned loudly, lost in pleasure. "Natsu…Natsu…Natsu!" He repeated it like a scripture. His heart beating frantic like a drum.

Natsu watched as Gray's member rocked with every ravaging thrust. He suddenly grabbed that bobbing shaft and pumped it mercilessly. He listened to Gray grunt at the hot touch, then panting hard in rhythm to the thrusts and strokes. His toned stomach muscles tensed as sweat slid down his skin.

"Dammit, Gray, you're so sexy! Why do you make me like this?" He panted, placing his forehead on Gray's.

Gray's spine arched as he felt the intense heat pooling behind his navel. "Oh God…Natsu…I…I'm gonna…"

"Come for me Gray" Natsu said placing his mouth over Gray's once more as his hips continued to move them both back and forth.

"Natsu..." Gray moaned into his mouth as his body tightened, suddenly shooting off a thick stream of white. It shot up, and some landed on Natsu's face, splashing over his nose and cheek.

With the tightness clamping around his member, Natsu knew he was close himself. He clenched his hands into Gray's hips, and growled as he felt himself coming hard inside Gray. He spurted just enough to claim him, then he pulled out, stroked himself vigorously, and shot the rest onto Gray's torso, letting it squirt and drip onto the pale skin under him, mixing with Gray's own semen.

Gray let out a shudder. His body was on fire and ached. He felt warm fluid sliding down his stomach, pooling into the valleys between his firm muscles. After a few moments, Gray laughed despite his heavy panting as he felt Natsu licking up his stomach like a cat grooming itself.

"I'd rather have your lips up here" He chuckled. Natsu gazed up in awe at how seductive Gray looked.

Natsu lifted his body just enough so that their lips met in a chaste kiss. He felt Gray run his tongue over his lips lightly. "Yummy" Gray smirked, saying that word in the same way Natsu had done on their initial kiss.

Natsu chuckled. This was so weird, yet in some way felt so right. "You're sweet" He reached up to stroke through Gray's hair, but his fingers only stuck to the black strands.

"And you're a sticky mess" Gray said with a soft laugh.

"So are you" Natsu pouted. "But hey, we've got a whole beach to ourselves. Let's just clean up here."

"We better. If we went back to the guild looking like this, there'd be lots of questions"

Natsu gave Gray a hand to stand up, but the ice wizard's bottom felt way too sore to sit on. He cursed under his breath at the pain and shifted around in order to get to his knees without having to put any pressure on his backside.

"Was it too much for you, popsicle pants?" Natsu smirked at his obvious discomfort.

Gray sneered at the arrogant tone. "Next time, I'll be thrusting into your ass!"

"Oh?" Natsu's brow rose as he gave Gray a wide grin and pulled him to his feet. "Next time, eh? That a promise?"

"Do you think I'm leaving this as a win for you? Oh, Hell no!" Gray said with a snicker.

Natsu grabbed him into his arms and held Gray closely, rubbing his nose against cold nostrils. He leaned his mouth over to the ice wizard's ear and whispered hotly. "I look forward to it, snowflake."

He kissed Gray on the cheek before pulling his face back to stare at the crimson rolling up Gray's cheeks and over his ears.

"I love you Gray Fullbuster"

Gray froze in surprise, then glared coldly. "Don't try and sweet talk me, you bastard."

Natsu blinked in surprise at the firm rejection. "But...Gray I..."

"I'm not just some cheap whore! You want to prove to me that this was more than just a quick lay, you better do something nice. I wanna go out on a date, a real date" Gray ended with a serious note.

Natsu blushed at what Gray was asking. "You wanna go out with me?"

Gray nodded once. "Plus, you owe me an ice cream"

"Deal. Now, let's go swimming!" Natsu kissed Gray once on the lips and turned to run into the rolling waves.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel" Gray whispered once he saw Natsu disappear under the surf.

Gray made his way to the water and ran into the splashing waves. He waited for Natsu to emerge once more before grabbing him in a tight hug and pulling him under. They popped out of the water with gleams of sun bouncing off their wet bodies, grasping at one another's skin as they shared hot kisses amidst the ebb and flow of the ocean's surf, lost in the waves of one another.


End file.
